The Feather necklace
by EternallySyntheticRose
Summary: Not completed
1. Girl with golden eyes

**Hey :) This is my new story and its gonna make you cry :D I hope.. -_- I would cry :)**

**This is based on my uncles true story about 2 people he knew and when he told me it I just had to write it in Amuto. Form. Its a little bit different from the true true story.**

**Summery.**

_**Ikuto and his sister Utau goes on summer break to their beach house on a small Island. Ikuto's running from his fangirl when he bumps into Amu a local. They become good friends but what happens when Amu always disappearing and why isn't anyone in town answering when he asked about it.**_

**Feather Necklace.**

I was on the roof escaping from Henija. It was noon and I was spending the summer at my families personal beach house. It was right at the beach so you could look at the ocean when ever you wanted.

If your wondering why I am here. Here it is.

_A Week ago._

_"Its not fair I wanna go for summer break with Garu!" My sister Utau screamed at my Father_

_She was 17 and been asking to go to the beach house alone with her boyfriend Garu for summer break._

_"No. Your too young to be alone with him for the whole summer." My father said._

_"But I'm 17! I need to fly away from the nest daddy!" Utau yelled._

_I walked past them only to find my way into the kitchen._

_But I then sensed 2 eyes looking at me...Utau..._

_"But it's not gonna be just me and Garu!" She said with tearing eyes._

_I wonder who's going with her._

_"Oh. Who's that?" My father asked._

_"IKUTO!" She said pointing at me_

_ohh. Ikuto.._

_Wait. that's me._

_Hell no._

_"I bet Ikuto has things he has to do this summer Utau." My dad said._

_You go dad! Tell her who's the boss!_

_We looked over at Utau. She had tears about the spill over and she looked mad she looked at my dad with hate. Here it comes._

_"I WANNA GO THE BEACH HOUSE NOW!"_

_Flashback over_

Damn it. This is bullshit

"IKUTO! Where did you go?" A girl with dark blue hair and brown eyes said.

She found me already? Henija always finds me, Where ever I hide she finds me.

_Flashback_

_"Ikuto meet Henija, I took her with us to you wouldn't get lonely." Utau said while leading a girl who was a about 19 or 18 with brown eyes and Dark blue hair pulled in one ponytail. She was wearing a long red dress and high heels. A little dressed up for the beach?_

_She ran and jumped on me causing us to fall on the floor._

_"Utau you never said your brother was Hot!" She said with Hearts in their eyes._

_**LATER THAT DAY**_

_Ikuto was hiding under his bed Escaping Henija. She was always Pulling herself to him._

_Ikuto had his Iphone on full Blast so he couldn't hear anything._

_He felt his right ear phone being pulled out of his ear._

_He looked over to see Henija with his ear phone in her ear._

_"I love this song!" She yelled as she jump on Ikuto._

_**More times**_

_On the car floor- __**Found**_

_The fire place-__**Found**_

_Under the Table-__**Found**_

_The bath water-__**Found**_

_Deep in the forest-__**Found**_

_Under the house-__**Found**_

_Under ground-__**Found**_

_**Flashback over**_

_Hiding from her is useless. It's better just to keep running._

_"Oh! Ikuto there you are. Come lets go for a walk on the beach." Henija shouted from below._

_"No."_

_"Aw. Don't be like that Ikuto-Koi!"_

_"Don't call me that."_

_"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW IKUTO-KOI!" She said while jumping in the air with super human power._

_"Gonna go."_

_I jumped off the roof as she got on and started to run on the long road leading to the small town with Henija right behind me._

_**10 minutes later**_

_I was now in town. I jumped in the ally while Henija was trying to push through the people around her._

_She ran right passed me._

_I smirked at the thought._

_I walked around the town for awhile only to walk in a small store called Mayi's Toys._

_It was a small store that sold random items._

_I walked over to a glass with necklaces, Rings and things like that._

_My eyes caught a necklace with two pink and blue feathers on it._

_"Are you looking to buy that for a young lady." A old women said._

_"No, who would buy this. Pink and blue don't match." I said._

_"So? It's the thought that counts right? When you give someone a gift you put your love in it. That's what makes it a gift."_

_"Whatever lady." I began to walk out. I opened the door and stopped when the lady started to speak._

_"I'll save it till you need to buy it." She smiled._

_I sighed and walked out._

_As soon as I got out all you could hear was..._

_"IKUTO-KOI!"_

_Shit Henija!_

_I dashed,pushing people out my way._

_I turned around to see Henija gaining on me._

_"Watch out!" I heard someone yell. I turned around only to find my way to the floor._

_I looked up to the thing that I had bump into. Or someone_

_It was beautiful girl. She had long pink hair and golden honey eyes that was bright as the sun and could be seen a mile away. She was wearing white shorts and a light green Baggy shirt . And she had a belly button ring. Nice._

_"Hey watch were your going!" She said getting up._

_"I'm sorry I wasn't looking." I said as I got up from the floor._

_A girl then got hooked to my back. Henija..._

_"Get off of me."_

_"Who's that girl" Henjia said glaring at the girl with pink hair._

_"She is." I was cut off short._

_"Leaving." She said getting on her bike._

_She started to petal and I felt my self being moved. I looked down to she a rope tangled on my leg and it was on the girls bike._

_"No! Stop!" Too late._

_She went full speed. She was going to fast ,Henija got torn away from me. That's a good thing right._

_I was no longer on the floor I was flying in the air. How much can this bike take?_

_3 long minutes later we came to a stop._

_I fell on the floor. But soon picked myself up. I looked around. I was at the public beach on the the boardwalk._

_"Hey, Are you okay?" I turned to see the girl looking at me._

_" I've been better."_

"It looks like you caught up on the rope. Here let me help you." She pulled out a knife and Began to swing.

"W-what." I closed my eyes waiting to get a cut or a stab. I opened my eyes. Only to see the girl smiling stupidly at me.

"All done!" She shouted.

I looked down to see my self free from the rope.

"Thanks." I said looking away feeling like an idiot.

"Your welcome!" She said happily.

It was a awkward silence. I guess this conversation is over.

Just before I was going to turn around and leave. She held out her hand to me.

"Nice to meet you I'm Hinamori Amu. I like nature and hate mean people!" She said with a blush on her face.

"Ikuto." I smiked and took her hand. I looked at her face only to see a smile.

"Ikuto." She repeated. I felt my cheeks heat up at she said it. Damn it! I'm blushing

She smiled but than started to frown.

"What's wrong.?" I asked.

"You didn't say what you like and dislike like I did. Now I look like a weirdo!" She shouted.

"That's because you are a weirdo." I said. A blush started to rise to her face. Priceless.

"I like music and dislike Henija." I said looking down on her because she was shorter than me.

She than had a big smile on her face.

"Oh. Is Henija that girl back there?" She asked.

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"When you saw her you had fire in your eyes." She laughed.

"I guess I did." I laughed too.

"Ikuto I feel a great friendship growing!" She said.

"Let's get to know each other better." She shouted. Again.

"Sure." I said plain.

"Lets play the question game!" She smiled.

"Okay you first than." I said

"Okay! How old are you?

"20."

"When are you turning 21?"

"December 17."

"Your old!" She said laughing.

"No. 20 is a very young age."

"Much older than me."

"How old are you?" I said

"I'm 15."

"Your a child." I grined.

"Am not! I'm turning 16 on July 5.!' She said with a huge blush.

"That's in five days." I said.

"Yeah! I'm really happy their throwing me a party! Theirs gonna be dancing, Food, and fireworks!" She said spinning around.

"Seems fun."

"You can come!"

"I'll be their."

"But it's too bad your only turning 16. Your cute enough to date." I smirked.

"W-wh-what!" She said with a apple red blush. She blushes a lot.

"I'll make you deal when your older and I'm still single, I'll make you my wife." I said

She had the most priceless face.

"Just kidding." I said.

She was in such a state she could only stare.

"Well Amu I should start heading back. See ya."

I walked away for a good 7 seconds till a shout made me stop.

" Wait!"

I turned around to see Amu with a small blush and smile on her face.

"It's not just kidding." She said.

"What?" I'm Confused.

"What you said about me being your w-wife." She said with a shy voice.

" Yeah and.?"

She said something but she was saying something to low I couldn't hear.

"I can't hear you." I said putting my hand to my ear.

" I-i-It-its..."

She was trying to say something.

"What is it!" I shouted.

"It's a promise!" She yelled.

I smirk as I thought of her as my wife. Not a bad idea.

"Promise." I said turning around walking back to my house.

Come to think of it. We only asked one question.

_Our Love is a fact._

Half way home. I came upon something strange.

I looked over at a boy with brownish hair and green eyes.

He was hanging from a tree and all tied up.

"Oi! Are you gonna help me!" He yelled.

I signed and started to climb up the tree and untied him.

He fell but landing on his feet.

"Thanks man. I was gonna be up forever if you haven't helped me."

"No Problem." Fuck yes Problem I coulda been home already.

"Anyway how did get stuck up there anyway?" I asked. I really wanna know.

"Oh! Two of my sisters did that!" He smiled goofy.

"Sisters?"

"Yeah I have lots! Theirs Yaya, Rima ,Ami,Amu, Nadeshiko."

"Wait what was the last one?" Did I just heard Amu's name.

"Oh Amu? Yeah She's great! You know her?"

"Yeah I just met her today. I had no idea she had so many siblings."

"Oh, That's not all, We have Brothers too! Theirs Nadihiko, Tadase and Kairi."

"That's a lot."

"Yeah we are one big happy family!" He said smiling.

"Right. I'm Ikuto."

"Kukai! Sports Star!"

"What team you play for?"

He fell down right when I said it.

"I don't play for a team...Yet!"

"Hey I have to get home, You can come if want."

"Yes!" He shouted.

On the way to my house he talked about his family.

Tadase was a Blonde with ruby eyes and was a bit girlish. But under it he wants to be like a king. He's 17

Nadeshiko was a girl with purple hair and loved to dance she was nice but don't just piss her off. Shes 16

Nagihiko was Nadeshiko's twin Brother. They look very alike he likes sports like Kukai. He's 16

Yaya was a girl who wanted to be a kid forever, really Hyper and stuff like that. She was 14

Rima was a short girl with long hair. She was smaller than Yaya and she likes to make jokes but doesn't show people that much. She was 15

Kairi was the smartest of them all. He had all A's in School .He's 18

Kukai also talked about himself He was 18 and turning 19 next month.

Than too my favorite Amu, I think we talked about her the longest. He told me she's a very nice person who trys to hide it. She can't help to help someone in need. She wants to become an actor.

Yeah I'm a very good listener.

We were still walking and talking about random things. Till I saw the house.

"Oh there's the house." I said.

" That's not a house...It's Huge!"

"whatever you say." I started walking ahead.

But I didn't hear Kukais footsteps.

"Kukai?"

"Watch out for her." He said.

"What?"

"For Amu. Watch out for her, If anything happens to her. I w-wou-wouldn't." He tried to get out.

Don't worry I'll take care of her." I said looking back. I feel like I'm marring her. -_-

We kept on walking to the house but stopped at the door when we heard yelling.

I smashed open the door.

"Whats going on?" I asked Utau who was on the floor with tears,and a large red mark on her cheek.

"Nothing!" She yelled.

"What happened" I said again.

She didn't answer she only sobbed louder.

"I told her not to yell at me and leave alone that's what happened." Garu said.

"Garu How could you! You said you loved me and you have sex with Henija!" Utau said.

"What?" I said.

"Yeah I did and she's a lot better than you."

I ran to Garu and punched him in the jaw, making him fall.

"I think you should leave before he kills you." Kukai said.

Garu and Henija ran out the door like a monster was chasing them.

I walked over to Utau and hugged her.

"You stupid. What makes you think you can defend yourself against a boy! Your a girl Utau."

"I know..." She said and hugged me back crying.

After everything I fell asleep in the living room with Kukai and Utau. Kukai kept on making Utau laugh. So it was like she forgot all out what happened..

**Short... :(**

**this Is is gonna be a short lil story its gonna have like 6 chapters at the most. o.o**

**It was gonna be a oneshot but its better this way. :D**

**Please Review! :)**


	2. Can you remember?

**Hey Its me again :D With another chapter :D Yeah I know all my stories have very slow updates. And im trying to get better at it and my how I write. Thank for your reviews and I promise I'll try to get better, and if I don't DONT GO EASY ONE ME!**

**Anyway to the story**

**The Feather Necklace **

I woke up to an empty room. Where did Utau and Kukai go? I sat up and looked around. No none.

I got up and went to take a shower. After my shower I went down stairs, I was pretty hungry so I was going out to eat breakfast. Just before I could grabbed to the keys to the car someone beat me to it.

I turned around to see who was the key jacker was.

Kukai was their holding my keys in his hand with a smirk on his face.

"What." I asked glaring at him.

"Your not planing to leave to eat without us are you." Kukai said with Utau walking up behind him.

"Yeah so?" I asked trying to get my keys back, but kukai just gave them to Utau before I could grab them.

"No you don't! were going to my place to eat." Kukai said with his big goofy smile of his.

"Yeah! Kukai's aunt has her own breakfast place and he invited us to eat with his family this morning." Utau said placing my keys in my hands.

"So why are you giving me the keys?" I asked.

"Your driving." Kukai yelled.

"Why the hell do I have to drive? Why won't you guys do it!'"

"Simple, I don't have a license here valid and Kukai doesn't even know how to drive." Utau said getting her bag.

"Plus Amu's gonna be there!" Kukai smirked.

"Who's Amu?" Utau asked.

"His girlfriend and my sister." Kukai said opening the door.

"Ikuto you have a girlfriend already!" Utau yelled.

"She's mot my girlfriend." I said as I stormed out the door to the car with a blush on my face. I'm to old to be doing this childish game.

Whats wrong with him?" Kukai asked Utau.

Utau smirked. " He's in denial." Utau said as she walked to the car leaving Kukai.

"What does that mean!" He said following her.

**10 Minutes later **

We pulled up at small cafe called Sunnys bed and breakfast. It was white a Medium sized house. That had 3 floors.

"Here we are!" Kukai said jumping out the car.

The whole time coming up here Kukai was in the backseat flirting with Utau. I swear second day meeting a guy and your all ready hitting on his sister. I stepped out the car and walked up the doors with the two love birds.

"So is Amu pretty?" Utau brought up as we walked in .

"We are not having in conversation here" I snapped at my sister.

"Come one Ikuto! is she!" Utau yelled.  
>Kukai laughed at us as we sat down at a large table.<p>

"So where is everyone?"

"I don't know, They should be here." Kukai said looking around.

A noise that sound like a herd of people came from the stairs.

"Its Rima's fault!" A boy yelled.

"Can both of you shut up! Your gonna scare Ai's guest away!" Another said.

"Oh their here." Kukai smirked.

I looked over to the group of people heading our way. They were loud people. They sat themselves down.

"Hello I'm Tadase, nice to meet you." A blonde boy was the first to say.

"I'm Rima." A girl said looking bored.

"Pleasure to meet you i'm Kairi"

"Nadeshiko and Naghiko But please call us Nagi and Nade." The two twins said.

"Am I Yaya!" A girl yelled.

"Don't be to loud Yaya." Kairi said.

"Nice to meet you all." Utau said as she smiled.

"I can't help but notice were missing someone" Kukai said.

"Oh! Amu and Ami.!" Nade said.

"Ami?" I asked.  
>"Oh I forgot. Ami's is Amu's little sister shes 11." Kukai explained.<p>

"Get up!" A shout came from upstairs.

"NO!" Another said.

"What was that?" Utau said.

"Amu and Ami." Everyone said while looking away.

Then two girls ran down the stairs. A pinky and a brown headed girl.

"Glad to see you got Ami up." Kukai said.

"Me to." Amu said. Her eyes looked around the table and stopped at me.

A large blush came to her face.

"Ik-Ikuto your the one were meeting with.?" She said as she said her and sister sat down.

"Yo." Was all would come out. Damn I could have said something cooler. Wait, why do I even care!

"Wow your so pretty. Such lovely pink hair." Utau stared as Amu.

"Thank you." Amu smiled.

I looked around and saw we were the only ones here.

"I thought this was a bed a breakfast." I said.

"It is, Its closed today." Ami said.

A women walked up to us with a tray of food.

"Nice to meet you! I'm aunt Ai" A women with blonde hair and green eyes came up.

"Here all of your guys food, When your done just leave your plates here I'll clean them up." She smiled.

"Thank you Aunt Ai" Everyone said.

**30 minutes of talking and eating.**

"That was so good." Utau said.

"Alright lets go." Amu got up.

"Where?" I asked her.

" My play!" She said.

"Your play?" Utau asked.

"Amu's starring in the towns play. It's called coffee shop." Nagi said.

"Yes, the money they make out of it goes to the town to help benefit it."

"Whats it's about?" I asked getting up so did everyone else.

"It's about a girl who gets a job at a coffee shop and she meets her love." Ami explained.

"Who's role are you playing Amu?" Utau asked.

"Coffee girl." Amu said walking out the door.

"The star?" Utau asked. As all of us walked out the door and down a dirt rode.

"Yep!" Amu skipped away.

**15 minutes later.**

We were all seated on the front row and we waited for the play.

"I heard Amu is the coffee girl!" Some boy from the audience said.

"Oh then this must be good!" A girl said.

It was a full house. Every single seat the full. I guess Amu is a big deal here. I bet if she was swept away from this town The people would be going crazy.

The lights cut off and the curtain went up.

Their she was. Amu on stage.

"Excuse me! I'm looking for a job." She said looking over the counter on the stage.

A girl with Brown hair stepped out.

" Job! Isn't everyone!" She said as she ignored Amu and walked to a table to tend to the people.

"Please! I need a job to save my home. If I don't pay It buy the end of the month I'll lose everything!" Amu yelled.

"Hmm, I'll give you and job." She said turning around quickly making Amu Stop.

"Really! Oh thank you! I'll be here everyday one time! And-"

Amu was cut off.

"If you can raise 200 hundred dollars by waiting tables by the end of the day, you got a job.

"200!" Amu yelled.

"The door is over there is you can't do it." She said walking away.

Amu stared at the girl who was walking away.

"Okay i'll do it!" Amu shouted.

"Thats the question." She said walking into the other room.

"I'll do it. And I'll get the 200!" She said.

"The outfits are in back." She said as the curtain went down.

**30 minutes into the play.**

"Your such an ass!" Amu screamed at the guy at the table.

"Thank you." He smiled.

So Amu got the job in the play and met this guy who came in one day, and now he comes in everyday so Amu can wait on him. I guess. Back to the play.

"Amu sit down." The guy said.

" I can't I'm working." Amu turned around and started to walk away.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap.

"Jai!" Amu yelled with a blush on her face.

"Mai, I'll give you the money you need for the house." He said.

"You will?" Amu said with a smile on her face,

" Yes, But only if you are nice to me and take care of me." He smirked as he hugged Amu.

"Shut up you jackass!" Amu punch him on top of is head.

"Only if you agree." He said Gazing into Amu eyes.

Amu glazed back. She kissed him on the lips. That made me angry for some reason.

"Yes." She said.

As the curtain fell.

"Thank for coming! Part 2 is tomorrow at 10 am please come and support us!" A girl said from the side of the stage.

"That was so great!"

"Amazing acting from Amu!"

"Poor Amu, Its so bad she won't be able to be a real actor."

"Yeah, She'll be the best one."

The audience broke out in conversation about the play.

I wonder what they were talking about when they said about real actor thing.

We all went behind the stage to see Amu talking to some of the actors in the play.

"Amu that was great!" Tadase said.

" I felt I was right their in the play." Rima said.

"Thank you!" Amu smiled at everyone

My heart skipped a beat as I saw her smile. I looked away hoping no one would notice my burning face.  
>"Ikuto did you like it?" Amu asked as she walked up to me getting close to my face.<p>

" It was okay." I said looking away from her face. It wasn't okay, Her acting skills are great.

"Ikuto are you okay, Your red! Don't tell me your sick!" Amu said while trying to touch my four head, But I dogged it.

"Come on Ikuto!"Amu said as we geting a horseplay fight. I can't take it if Amu that close to my face.

"Is Ikuto really sick Utau?" Nagi asked.

"Yeah, He just doesn't know yet." Utau said.

Everyone smirked at to Ikuto and Amu, everyone beside Rima,Ami and Kukai.

_I Don't know what is but I love you._

**Ikuto pov**

The whole day I was pulled around town doing strange actives with Amu's family.

Amu kept on saying how if I'm sick then I should go see a doctor and kept on getting close to me.

Her family is strange, Everyone is different. But I guess thats what make it fun.

When night fell we all went to the fair.

I was being dragged away from the others by Amu, But I didn't mind.

The whole night I rode many roller coasters and won many games with Amu. I felt like a 10 year old again. But that wasn't a bad thing. I loved to see Amu's smiling face.

"Its getting pretty late we should meet up with the others." I said.

"Okay, But one more ride." Amu said.

"Fine." I gave in and following her to the Ferris wheel.

"Ferris wheel?" I asked.

Amu nodded and step in the mini room. I did the same.

As we went up I started at Amu, Her emotion on her face could not be read.

"Ikuto." She turned to me.

"Yes." I said.

"Where are you from?"

"Japan."

"Are their alot actors there?" Amu asked.

"Many."  
>She stayed silent and looked back out the window.<p>

"I wanna leave this place, Ikuto."

"What?"  
>"I wanna go where I can become an actor. Where I never have to worry about money and help my family."<p>

"Why don't you."

"I don't have to money. And I can't handle the trip." Amu said.

"What does that mean.?"

Amu didn't answer She stayed silent for awhile.

"Do you remember?" She said.

"Remember what?"

"When we first meet?" She said.

"Who wouldn't, it was yesterday."

"No. When we first meet." A single tear came down from her face.

"I don't know what your talking about." I can't stand to see her like this.

"You forgot..." She whispered with more tears coming out.

"Forgot what!" I asked. Is it something I need to remember?

"You forgot Iku!" She shouted as she jumped on me and hugged me with sobbing eyes.

"You called me Iku." Their was only one girl who called me that.

_Flashback._

"_Dad I wanna go home this place is lame." I said._

_It was summer and I was vacationing at the beach house with my family._

"_Gosh Ikuto your 10! Go off and play like one." My mother said._

"_But mom!" I said._

"_Knock,Knock,Knock"_

"_I'll get it." My mother said walking to the door._

"_Lets go play Ikuto!" Utau tugged on Ikuto's shirt._

"_Not now Utau." I said walking away and joining my mom at the door with Utau following me._

"_Oh Ikuto Great timing. These are our good friends The Hinamoris."_

_Ikuto looked over to two grown ups with brown hair and a little girl with pink and and the mother had a huge stomach. _

"_This is Midori and Tsumugu and their daughter Amu." She said pushing me and Utau up to Amu. _

_Utau and I stared at the girl with pink hair._

"_Mom I don't like her, She's weird." I said looking up to my mom with a bored expression._

_Everyone gasped._

"_Ikuto that's rude!" My mother shouted._

"_She has pink hair! She's a weirdo!" I shouted back. I heard a small noise coming from a girl. I looked over to see Amu with a red face and she was holding her fist._

"_Awh did I make the baby cry?" I said picking on her._

_She opened her mouth._

"_I'm not the only weirdo! You have blue hair! You can't be talking!" She yelled. _

"_Shut up! A 5 year old can't talk to me like that. Beside at least I look like one of my parents. Your the only one with pink hair and you look nothing like them!"I yelled back._

"_So that doesn't mean a thing!" She shouted._

"_Children can't we just be friends!" Amu's dad tired to butt in._

_Amu and I both turned the other way from each other._

"_Guys?" _

"_PINK AND BLUE DON'T MATCH." Both Amu and Ikuto yelled together._

_End of flashback._

"Amu?" I said looking down to the girl I forgot about.

"You remember." She said looking up.

"I don't understand if we hated each other then why are you hanging out with me.?" I asked. Pushing her to her seat.

"You don't remember anything yet do you Ikuto?" Amu said. She said smiling.

"No..I don't." I said.

"Well hurry up then!" She said laying down.

"Can't tell someone to hurry up when there trying to remember something!" I said a little angry.

"Whatever." Amu said turning the other way.

"Brat." I said.

"Pedo." She said back.

I sighed and watched the view.

If Amu is the girl I met that summer that doesn't explain why she has so many siblings.

"Amu?" I said.

"Yeah..Iku?" She said as if she was falling asleep.

"Kukai and everyone are they-" I was cut off by Amu.

"No. Were not siblings. We were all taken in by Aunt Ai." Amu said.

"Then your parents?" I asked.  
>"Dead, Everyone's parents are dead or they were living on the streets." She said<p>

"What happen to yours." I asked

"They died 2 summers after we met. My parents went to Tokyo but on their way back their plane crashed..." Amu said getting up.

"I'm sorry." I said. I had no idea what Amu's been though.

"And you know whats funny? I could see the plane flying in the station, And I was so Happy to see them. But the breaks failed. And they plane didn't stop...Ami She was to young to understand...hahaha. She didn't know what was going on Iku." Amu started to break down in tears.

I got up and sat beside Amu and hugged her.

"Her first words...Not first word. But her first full sentence...Was "Amu, wheres mama and papa." It killed me. I tried to tell her But she was still to young to understand! How do you explain death to a 3 year old!" Amu shouted on top of her lungs.

I hugged Amu tighter as she cried louder and louder. She been holding this in for years. Trying to show Ami it's okay.

The ride stop and the door opened.

"Thanks for riding" The lady said.

I picked up Amu and walked out. Her face was buried in my chest. So you couldn't see her crying face.

I walked all the way home with Amu in my arms. It was like holding a baby. We reach my house and I unlocked the door and walked in. I walked all the way to my room and laid Amu on my bed. Only then did I realized she was asleep.

When I turned around to leave a hand caught mine.

I turned around to see Amu looking at me with her big golden eyes.

"Don't leave." She said.

"Make me." I said leaning in. I can't stop myself.

Her face became red. "Don't leave me...Ikuto." She said pulling me in.

Our lips touch and I was lowed in the bed with her.

We kissed till we had to let go to breathe. When she tried to kiss me again I stopped her.

"I can't because I don't think I can stop myself if we go to far." I said hugging her in my arms.

"But just holding you like this...is enough for now." I said as we both fell asleep.

_Ikuto's dream._

"_Come one Ikuto just try to be nice to her!" My father said._

"_No." I said._

"_Just don't be to mean Ikuto. I bet you'll end up liking her if you get to know her." My mom giggled._

"_Whatever." I said. The truth was she was cute, but I can't let anyone know that._

_10 minutes later at the Hinamoris party.._

"_Iku you just a big stupid head!"Amu yelled_

"_That such a good come back Weirdo. Did you think of that yourself?" I teased._

_I walked away from the mad girl and went to join my friends across the street._

"_Iku! Mama said don't cross the street without an adult!" Amu said pulling Ikuto back. _

"_Do you always listen to what you parents tell you to do." I smirked as I slapped her hand a away._

"_Later weirdo." I dashed to my friends._

"_Beeeeep." A car horn sound came from the rode I was on. I looked to the right to see a truck unable to stop going full speed ahead. _

_I froze not knowing what to do._

"_Ikuto!" A voice yelled. The next thing I knew I was pushed all the way the other side of the street._

_I looked down and saw Amu on the floor with a puddle of blood around her._

_I Started to hear screaming from the other kids and soon the parents_

"_Amu, Amu!" The screams from her mother came._

_I started at the girl who hair was red from blood and with lifeless eyes staring at me. _

_I was to much of shock to understand what was going on._

_2 days later._

"_Ikuto won't leave.." My mother was saying to my father._

_I was at the hospital for 2 full days waiting Amu to wake up. The doctor said she won't ever wake up. But she isn't dead. Though she looks it. She looked like a robot hooked up to all those machines. Her eyes stay close. And its my fault. _

"_Ikuto were going to get some food what do you want." My mother asked._

"_..."_

_My father pulled my mother away saying its best to leave me alone._

_I pulled my chair up to Amu bed._

"_The doctors say you can hear everything, And if you can... hear this. Your not a weirdo." Tears fell down my face._

"_Your cute! So please open your golden eyes! Please show everyone those eyes! I begging you Amu!" _

_I screamed with tears falling down with water fulls coming down._

"_Iku." a small voice said._

_I looked up to see a golden honey eyes with tears in them . I stared not believing what I was seeing. _

"_That the first time you called me Amu." She whispered smiling._

_I got up and hugged her tightly._

"_Don't say stupid things." I said._

_Flashback ended._

I woke panting from my dream with a tear coming down. I looked at Amu who was sound asleep.

"I owe my life to you don't I?" I said as I kissed her four head and fell asleep again.

**Okay i'm done with this chapter cause i'm tired and wanna go to sleep.**

**Anyway new chapter of this up in like 2 weeks or something like that. I'm going to be busy .! :D**

**You know you wanna press the pretty button down there!**


	3. Oceans are forever

**Sam:...**

**Amu:What? **

**Sam:I'M SORRY EVERyONE! **

**Amu:The hell?**

**Sam: I've haven't updated my stories in two Months! **

**Amu: -_-**

**Sam: I'm just so...aghh. :| Oh I changed my name :) I got tired of the other one. :| **

**Amu: What me to do the disclamer?**

**Sam: Yeah, I have nothing else to say so I'm going to just get on to the story. **

**Amu: Sam doesn't own ANYTHING, :) **

** The Feather Necklace **

The sun hit my eyes almost blinding me. My hands immediately searched for the warmth that was no longer there. It was just in empty bed and me on it. No one else. That can't be right.

I looked to my right expecting to see golden eyes but only to be met by a white wall. I sat up rubbing my eyes making sure I wasn't still dreaming.

Where did Amu go? She was right here when I fell asleep last night. I got up from my bed and walked over to my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and all the clean stuff.

I walked down stairs to see a empty house. Where did everyone go? I walked out the house and walked down the rode to town. Skipping breakfast.

10 minutes later I got to Aunt Ai's place and walked in. Their was a welcoming smell of eggs, coffee and pancakes when I walked in. It was busy and many families and people of all ages in their eating at there tables enjoying themselves. Many of them of which were still wearing the clothes they wore to bed.

I walked over to the counter and sat down waiting someone to come by.

"Ikuto!" Aunt Ai came from the other side of the counter.

"They said you would come by." She said picking up the empty plates of food next to me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Amu, Kukai , your sister and everybody else in between." She said throwing the dishes in to the sink.

"They said that you looked like you were having a good sleep and they didn't want to wake you up. They also said that Amu needed help setting up the stage for the play today so they all went to help."

I looked at the time. It was already 9:50 and the play starts in 10 minutes and its at least a 15 minute walk to get their. I'm not going to make it in time.

"If you hurry and get on that old bike we have in the back I bet you can make it." Aunt Ai kindly smiled at me.

I nodded and ran to the back of the shop and saw a old rusty bike resting on the side of the wall. I picked it up and stared to peddle to the rode.

5 minutes later I was still on the rode on the bike. I look like a ass on this bike. I've been doing a lot of thing I would really do in a life time in this summer. I sweat dropped while closing my eyes.

I crashed into a wall making me fall on my stomach. I looked up the the towns theater in front of me.

I got up and brushed myself off and ran inside.

The lights were already off and the curtain was rising. I quickly found my spot next to Tadase and acted like I was on time.

The curtain was fully up now and showed Amu in her maid costume.

"I didn't think you could do it Mai." The shop owner said while talking to the rest of the workers and Amu a.k.a Mai.

"Thank you for the job again." Amu said.

The store door opened showing Jai.

"The store is closed right now Jai." Ami said blushing and looking away.

"I know, I came to get you." He said

"Wh-What?" Amu said as she was picked up buy Jai.

"Remember our deal dear." He said looking up Amu who was in his arms.

The owner of the store signaled everyone to get out the the room. They all left the room leaving Amu and Jai.

"I-know bu-but." Amu looked away from him.

"Look at me." He said.

Amu looked over to Jai and their faces were getting closer by the minute.

The door shot open showing a women with red hair.

"Jai, You two timer!" She yelled.

"Kiki!" He yelled out.

Amu looked over the women in shock.

"Who's that girl?" The women named Kiki yelled and pointed to Amu.

"This i-is." Jai couldn't get the right words out.

"What's going on?" Amu said taking herself to the floor.

"What's going on is He is MY husband!" The lady said with tearing running down her face.

Amu looked over to Jai. Her face showed disgrace all over it.

"You lied to me? Amu said.

"I was going to break it off Mai! I promise!"

"Get out..." She said.

"Please get out and take her with you! The store opens in a few minutes." She said looking at the floor.

Jai took his wife's hands and walked out.

Amu fell on the floor and started to cry, the other workers came from the other room and hugged her. And the curtain fell.

30 minutes went by in the play.

**(to fill yo guys in, Amu hasn't seen or talked to Jai in over a mouth and she can't deal with the pain.) **

The curtain rose again showing a different setting it was night time at the park. They used real tree and plants to make it seem more real.

Amu was sitting at the fountain looking down at the ground her face had messed up make up on it from the tears.

Jai walked into the setting with Amu not noticing it. Jai put his hand on Amu's shoulder and her head shot up.

"Jai?" She said getting up.

"Mai, I'm sorry! I should have told you!" He said.

"It's too late for that." She said as she was turning away and started to walk away. Jai grabbed her hand.

"The day I came to the coffee shop I was planing to just to get some coffee, but when you came over and smiled I fell in love with you and I couldn't stop myself. I tired to tell you but I didn't want to see your beautiful smile to leave." He said.

"Save it!" Amu said trying to get out of hid hold, but he took her in a hug.

"Hear me out...I loved my wife but you came in my life and changed everything. I knew it was wrong and I tired to stop. But every time I just had to see you. I broke it off with my wife. So please Mai. Marry me! I love you and no one else!"

"Jai." Amu said hugging him back with newly found tears coming from her face.

The hug broke and they looked at each other.

"Yes Jai. I want to marry you. I never meet anyone like you! I can't bare to have you away from me. So YES! I will marry you." Amu said right before her and Jai started to kiss.

The kissed really didn't make me mad because I knew she was just acting.

The curtain fell and everyone clapped.

"Part 3 will be played tomorrow! Last part so please everyone tell everyone and come on down!" The lady on stage said.

"Beautiful!" One person said.

"I cried!" Another again.

Yet again the audience broke out in conversation.

"More great acting from my sister!" Kukai shot up and yelled.

"Sit down Kukai." Rima said.

"Is it wrong to cheer on my sister!" Kukai said looking back at us.

"Yes..." Ami got up and walked out.

Kukai face dropped and he went to follow Ami.

"What's wrong?" Utau said looking puzzled.

"It's a sibling thing." Nagi said looking at the others uneasy.

Utau and me were still confused and left out. We shrugged it off quickly and soon Amu came running up to us.

"Did you guys like the play?" She said smiling.

"It was amazing Amu!" Yaya said hugging Amu.

Amu looked around as if she was trying to find something. "Where's Kukai and Ami?" She asked

Utau was about to open her mouth but Rima soon covered it by her hand.

"They needed to use the bathroom." She said.

"Oh." You could tell Amu knew they weren't telling the truth. She looked over to me.

"Ikuto sorry I just got up and left I didn't want to wake you up." She said hugging me. I quickly hugged her back enjoying it.

"Wait-wait-wait. Whats going on!" Kukai said popping out of no where.

"Kukai where did you come from?" Amu asked getting out of the hug blushing.

"Are you and Ikuto.. A.." Nade was saying slowly and blushing at the same time.

"Hhaha! What pretty weather were having right?"Amu said running over to the window and opening it.

Everyone but me Utau and Kukai was looking worried. Kukai had pure anger on his face and he glared at me.

"What." I said glaring back. I mean what the hell did I do?

"Nothing." He said as he went over to talk to Amu.

"What was that about?" I asked everyone.

"Um-ummm, Kukai just doesn't want to let Amu go." Tadase said looking like he told a cold lie.

I brushed it off and looked over to Kukai and Amu who were still at the window while everybody else were still in their own conversation.

Kukai was giving Amu a gentle and worried face. He was saying something but it was to low so I couldn't hear. Amu on the other hand was looking at the floor, looking like tears were about to spill over.

She held them in and looked over to Kukai and had a brave face, She then said something that shocked Kukai.

Kukai then took Amu hand and walked out the building with her.

"Where are they going?" I said.

"Maybe to talk more. We don't know." Kairi said reading a book.

"Dude its summer vacation why are you still reading a book?" Nagi said taking the book out of Kairi's hands.

"At least I'm doing something with my life." Kairi said as he took his book back.

Nagi and him started to fight with Yaya holding back Kairi and Nade holding back Nagi.

I really didn't care my mind kept on wondering about what were Kukai and Amu talking about and where did they go.

** The feather necklace **

An hour later everyone went somewhere else.

Utau, Nade,and Rima went to find Ami.

Kairi, Nade and Yaya went to play basket ball.

And Tadase went to work. He worked at a nursing home across town.

I was left to walk around alone. Not that I cared. I ended up at a beach. A beach that not much people came to and I sat on a rock trying to find a way to past time waiting for Amu to come back.

All I could think of was her. I still couldn't remember everything that summer where me and Amu left. For some reason my mind had blocked out anything from that point of my life. Why can't I remember something so important to me. How did I just forget?

My mind kept on going and I soon fell asleep.

_Dream_

"_Iku when are you leaving?" A little girl with pink hair said while snuggling into A blue haired boy chest while they were resting up in a tree. _

"_When School starts again." He said._

"_Oh, How about you go my school here and stay with me!" She said._

"_I can't, my mom and dad have to get back to work and Utau needs me." He said patting the girls head._

"_They can go. I just want Iku to take care of me forever." The girl got up and smiled at the boy._

_The boy blushed a deep red. The girl saw this._

"_Awh, Iku your blushing!" She said getting close to his face. _

"_Am-n-not!" The boy said pushing up on the tree trying to make the girls face father from his. _

"_But really." The girl face became bored but truth full at the same time._

"_All I need is Iku in my life. No one else." She said._

"_But isn't just two people lonely?" He said._

_The girl looked shocked and jumped down from the tree. _

"_I don't care anymore." She said walking away._

"_Amu wait!" Iku said jumping out the tree._

"_You don't care Iku. If I was important you would feel the same way!" Amu yelled out. _

_The boy ran over to Amu and turned her around and held her shoulders._

"_That's not what I meant. If I had to go a away with anyone forever leaving everything behind. It would always be with you Amu! I would be happy with you." _

_He stared at the little girls lips and she stared at his._

"_My mom does this to my dad when she shows that she loves him." The girl said before she pressed his lips to his. _

_The boy was shocked but soon gave in. _

**(I know I'm ruining the moment but a 5 and 10 year old are kissing? What the hell right xD!)**

_Dream over_

"Wake up!" A voice yelled in my ear. My eyes shot opened and showed Amu hovering over me.

"I thought you were dead." Amu laughed.

"." I said taking Amu into a hug.

"Ik-Ikuto let go!" She yelled.

"No you were gone the whole day I can if I want." I said hugging her more tightly.

"I'm not a doll!" She said getting out the hug.

"Guess not...Hey where did you go with Kukai?" I asked.

"Oh we went to hang out." She said looking into the ocean.

We were not talking for awhile. Amu was to busy looking at the sea with questioned in her eyes. While I was to busy looking at her.

"Beautiful isn't?" She said still looking out to the blue ocean.

"Yeah." Was I could say. And also looked at the ocean that seemed to go on forever. What I really wanted to say that the ocean was just as beautiful or even less then her. But I would sound like a corny guy.

"Oceans that go on forever." She said.

"What?" I asked

"The day Aunt Ai took me in. That's what she said. "You are like an Ocean.. .…..Something that everyone loves and keeps safe... And my tears are a hurricane. It effects a lot of people. But on a sunny day. I'm something everyone enjoys...People say nothing last forever but if you think of it. The ocean is always their to watch over us... Oceans that go one forever... that reach everyone and everything in the world."

I stared at Amu, what she said was true.

"Do you remember our first fight?" I said.

"How could I forget." She said placing her hand on mine.

"That day we kissed. And a whole new chapter of my life opened up." She said.

I looked over to Amu and her golden honey eyes stared right at me. The moment last forever.

I leaned in and kissed her. It started as a soft kiss but then became a strong passionate kiss between us. Her mouth had a cherry taste to it as if she only ate those and nothing else. I grabbed the back of her hair lightly with my right hand and our kiss became even stronger. We pulled away for air.

"I want to be with you forever." She said quickly as we started to kiss again. I felt that I had no time for words but I could only kiss her and let that tell her how I feel.

** The feather necklace.**

Amu and I spent the whole night together. We did nothing but make out. We walked home holding hands and recalling memories but when I went deeper into the memories she stopped me and kissed me.

We both walked into her house and she took me up to her room.

She pulled me into her bed and we started to makeup again. I was hovering over her.

I took the moment to look at her. Her face had a lustful expression on.

Your the best thing that happen to me." I kissed her again. But felt a pain face on hers.

"What's wrong." I said.

Tears started to roll down her face and she took her arms and hand and covers her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ikuto! I'm so sorry the pain I caused you!" She yelled.

All I could do was hug her. I didn't know what to say because I didn't know what she was talking about.

We both then fell asleep.

**Next morning.**

"What the hell!" A loud scream woke me up.

My eyes shot open and I sat up looking at an very angry Ami and kukai at the door.

Amu started to get up and rubbed her eyes."Wha-what?" She said half asleep.

"What's going on? Kukai shouted.

"Nothing." Amu said plainly.

"Amu Please tell me you still have your V card with you!" Ami yelled.

"Duh, I have clothes on you idiot." Amu said getting up from bed.

Amu looked at the clock.

"The last part of the play starts in hour. I better get ready." she said walking over to the door.

"You should too." She said shutting the door shut on their faces. Amu wasn't never the happiest person when she first woke up.

"I'm going to take a shower kay?" She said walking over the bathroom door. I nodded and she went in.

It took me 3 minutes to realized I'm bored without her even if she was in the next room. And Why wasn't in their with her.

I got up and walked in the bathroom. You could see her figure at the glass shower which made me want to get in quicker.

I took my clothes off and jumped in.

3O minutes later

Me and Amu were now now getting dressed. We were facing different ways.

If your asking we didn't have sex. I Promised her I would do that. We just simply hugged each other...naked. My smirk came to face.

"Stop smirking you perv." Amu said blushing.

"Only yours." I said pouncing on her.

** The feather necklace. **

We were all back to the stage for the third time and last time.

The curtain lifted up.

Amu was sitting with Jai and his family at dinner and they were all talking about business things. Amu on the other hand was silent and stayed that way.

It has been 1 year that Mai has been married to Jai and she seems unsure about her choice.

"So Mai, What do you think they should do?" Jai's sister asked.

Mai, Who wasn't paying attention was shocked.

"We-well.." Was all she can say. The whole table watched and soon started to whisper to each other.

"Did she really the wife of Jai?" One said.

"She seems dull." Another said.

Amu was frozen.

"Mai think you should return to our room for the night." Jai said looking at his plate eating.

Amu was shocked and was in a state of panic. She stood up and rushed out the room.

The curtain soon fell.

We were 40 Minutes on the play now and Jai and mai have some problems.

Amu was dressed in a long black coat and black heels her hair was up in a bun and 5 bags around her.

A bell hop came in the room and took the bags as he left out the door, Jai soon went passed the bell hop and saw Amu's bags.

He walked in the room.

"Why does he have your bags?" Jai asked looking at Amu who was now at the window looking down.

"I'm leaving you Jai." She said looking at him.

"Wha-what?" Jai said.

Amu walked up the Jai and put her hand to his cheek and held it.

"Jai who are we kidding? Were crashing. We no longer feel the way we felt like at the coffee shop." She said looking up to him.

The audience were starting to sob.

"Mai." Jai said.

"I love you Jai, and I always love the moments we spent together. Good and bad. But this was a mistake and we both know that. We have been telling each other that we still have what we used to have.

But its time to end it. I will always love you jai and it pains me to do this." Amu said as she kissed him on the cheek.

She walked over the door and gave Jai one more look.

"Goodbye Jai, I hope you live a happy life and find someone who loves you more than I did." Amu then walked out and closed the door. Leaving Jai alone.

Jai put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Where did my coffee girl go?" He said and smoking and then the curtain fell.

People were crying everywhere.

"Beautiful." One said.

"I've never cried to much in my life."

"Good for Mai."

The actors who were in the play walked on stage and bowed with Amu in the middle. The clapping and cheering got louder. A man holding red roses came up to Amu and gave it to her. She thanked the man and bowed again smiling.

10 minutes later I was waiting for Amu at the door. She was being praised by the town.

She walked up to me and gave me a kiss.

"It was great." I said smiling.

"Thank you." She said hugging me.

I took her hand and we walked out.

"My birthday is tomorrow." She said.

"Are you ready?" I said.

"Duh! It like a sign of me becoming a women." Amu said looking that other way.

"Don't say that. Or I'll make you do grownup thing kid." I said smirking.

A blush grew on her face.

"Hey your kissing this kid!" Amu shouted.

"You make me sound like a pedo." I said

"Because you are." She stared at Ikuto.

"No I'm not. You just like old people." I said.

"You just called yourself old." She said laughing.

Me and Amu talk all the way down back to my house.

**With Utau and Kukai**

Utau and Kukai were now at the beach walking along the shore.

"So I guess Amu and Ikuto are a couple now." Utau said.

"Yeah." Kukai said.

It was a long silents between. Like Amu and Ikuto they been spending every waking minute together and they been wanting to take it father then just friends but none of them would say it.

Kukai and Utau opened their mouths and looked at each other as if they were gonna say something to each other but they quickly looked away from each other with blushes on their face.

Tired of it Utau shot up and looked at Kukai.

"Kukai I -" She was caught off by Kukai's lips.

Her eyes grew wide and she was shocked but she gave in and kiss him back.

**END END END **

**of the chapter. **

**:) **

**Review. Whatever floats your boat :) xD **

**And to make you guys happy, I'm giving you the dates that the chapters will be updated. So I'm kinda making this stuff homework so I'll do it. :)! I promise! **

**Chapter 4: 10-12-2011 **

**Chapter 5: 10-23-2011 **

**Chapter 6: 10-30-2011 **

**They will be updated No LATER then the dates. And theirs a good possibly before :) ! **

**Well review please :) 3 !**


End file.
